John
John works at the Company in Sales Office together with Tasha, you meet him on your first day at work with other coworkers. Over the course of serum usage, he can be transformed into Chanel. Unless you will keep your willpower high, keeping him undosed can be very dangerous, as he will not tolerate another man in the department. Character He's crude, rude, deeply unempathetic, and clearly believes he's entitled to women's bodies--which makes the Company a pretty good place for his career. Whatever your gender, he will try to dominate you socially and sexually. He and Tasha don't get along when you arrive, but there are a couple of ways that can change. =Interactions= No serums In an early random conversation with John, you're faced with a choice. He speaks crudely with you but offers to be friends. If you respond a) "Sure, friends...Dick", he'll like you more, and your dominance stays the same. If you choose b) "It's okay John, I don't mind. Let's try to be friends," your dominance decreases, and his opinion of you won't improve or decrease. If you choose c) "Yeah, how about no," his approval of you dramatically drops, but your dominance increases. You'll still be able to dose him despite being listed as "enemies" and you can improve your relationship that way. John can randomly invite you to have a beer in the commons, after which he says he's going to go to the bathroom. If you join him there, he will try to coerce you to go down on him. If your willpower is high, you will have the option to a) flash him your genitals instead and invite him to give you head, which will increase your dominance and decrease his. If this happens, John will wait some days until ambushing you in the bathroom again, this time being straight up violent. This event will again check your willpower - if you pass, John's opinion of you will deteriorate a lot, but he will no longer try to molest you. If your willpower in the first encounter is average, you will only have the option to b) retreat from the bathroom. If your willpower is low, you have no choice but to c) submit and go down on him, regardless of your gender. If this happens, John will become resistang to your dosing attempts - and if you do try that, it will backfire, beginning the Dom John path, where you're the one getting serum'd instead of him. Serum path If you're not on the Dom John Path, his dosing is currently completely linear, but branching paths with multiple possible resolutions are in development. # Have him start showing you more respect. Unlocks "Nice Guy" status, make his random events friendlier, disables the possibility of John asserting dominance over you and assaulting you in the bathroom. #Have him start attending feminism classes at the university on nights and weekends. Unlocks "Hashtag Feminism?" status and unlocks a random event at home where Dakota mentions seeing him in class. #Have him start servicing women in the bathroom. Unlocks "Cat Licker" status. From now on, John will spend his mornings at work in the bathroom, relieving female workers from stress and getting his face soggy in the process. #Have him start servicing men in the bathroom. Unlocks "Richard Sucker" status. From now on, John's bathroom service will shift to male coworkers. #Have him come to the lab for some testing. John will now come to the lab in the early evening. After some days of testing TFM-1 on him, John will transform into Chanel, essentially making him a new character. Dom John The Dom John path significantly affects all of your relationships at work, with the exception of Ms. Dee. When you attempt to dose John after he has dominated you in the bathroom, he will flip the script on you, and end up forcing the dosed beer you offered him down your throat. From now on, you will have no possibility of dosing him, and you will lose the ability to refuse his advances. He will also proceed to dominate women around the office, influencing them to start dominating you. Penny Several day after letting John on the Dom path, you will notice Penny is no longer willing to help you prepare chemicals in the lab. This means you will need to spend time slots to craft them. On the next day in the morning, Penny will appear to be not in the main lab. If you decide to investigate, you will discover Penny plowed by John in the back of the lab, thus starting her corrpution. Staying and watching them will significantly decrease your willpower. This event is repetitive, but next times when John is finished with her, she will offer you a pegging (regardless of your gender and state). If you don't have enough willpower, you will not be able to refuse. This event will significantly worsen your relationship with Penny, and from now on her affection will remain capped at near minimal level. You will lose the ability to romance Penny, and if you try texting her, she will text you back a picture of her with John's Johnson in her mouth. From now on, Penny will not spend lunch with Tasha; instead, she will be in John's office. If you visit her there, she will make you eat her out. Tasha Some days after Penny has been corrupted, you will be visited by an upset Tasha, crying about John. If you decide to go with her and confront him, it will turn out that it has been a ruse, and Tasha the bait. Tasha will already have been made completely submissive to John like Penny, now putting you in bonds and making you watch as she pleasures him on her knees. This begins the corruption of Tasha and unlocks appropriate events. If you refuse any demand that Tasha makes, John will punish you for it by handing you over to Annie for the night. Diana After you have submitted to Tasha, Diana will call you to her office, saying that your performance is lackluster and you need to increase your work efforts. This is obviously a ploy by John, yet you can't object or persuade her. This unlocks the escorting system, which exists as an additional mean of earning money. Category:Men